ABSURDO
by Ke-Motion
Summary: La primera parte de una historia de amor enredada entre dos hombres con complejos de Dios, entre cadenas y sabanas oscuras se dan su primer beso... espero aprender hacer summarys


Fan fiction death note manga tomo 6 cap. 45

ABSURDO.

Light Yagami se acaba de hacer pasar por L. ha hablado con Namikawa el supuesto nuevo Kira y ha retraso la muerte de cierto individuo por un mes, eso les da la posibilidad de atrapar a todos los relacionados con Kira de la compañía Yotsuba sin esperar q nadie muera como propuso L desde un principio.

El plan de Yagami ha funciona a la perfección, el método de pensar con L son muy simulares e incluso a Light se le ha ocurrido antes q a Ryuuzaki.

-Puede que cuando yo muera sea Yagami-Kun quien herede el nombre de L.- dijo Ryuuzaki mientras llevaba el pulgar a sus labios superiores, al principio Yagami no lo entendió y trato de ser condescendiente con L. pero poco tardo al darse cuenta de la verdadera intención de su comentario.

Ryuuzaki estaba sentado enfrente de las pantallas que vigilaban a los empresarios de Yotsuba, Light se encontraba parado junto a el, ni muy cerca ni muy lejos, lo que las esposas que los encadenaban podía permitir.

-Ya lo entiendo- exclamo Yagami mirando fijamente hacia abajo a un desinteresado tipo, de mirada perdida con el pulgar de la mano derecha entre los labios, se coloco detrás de el y prosiguió.

-Piensas que si yo soy Kira estoy actuando de manera que ni siquiera lo sabia- decía Light-Kun delante de todos los presentes. -O si no, que el poder de Kira ha pasado a otra persona y he perdido los recuerdos de haberlo sido,… si es lo primero, si estoy actuando… ¡JAMAS NOS DESATARAS, JAMAS ME DEJARAS LIBRE. NO INCLUSO SI FUERA LA SEGUNDA OPCION NUNCA LO HARIAS!- con indignación Yagami levantaba la voz a la vez que las cadenas que los ataban.

Miro a su padre y a los otros q estaban ahí – Ryuuzaki piensa que si una vez fui Kira y le pase mi poder a otra persona ese poder regresara a mi tarde o temprano, en resumen que nunca fui manipulado y renuncie a mi poder para convencerlos de mi inocencia con la esperanza de poder recuperarlo mas tarde.- les explicaba Light tratando de ocultar mas la indignación en sus inocentes palabras y permaneciendo siempre tan neutral. Mientras L. seguía viendo hacia las pantallas y dándoles las espaldas a Light y a los demás.

Ryuuzaki no cabía en su impresión a pesar que no lo demostraba, pero Yagami-Kun acababa de decir exactamente todo lo que el estaba pensando.

-Yagami-Kun volverá a ser Kira una vez que herede el nombre de L. eso es lo que piensa Ryuuzaki de mi-

Las palabras de Light fueron sorprendentes para los presentes, pero entre esos dos se desarrollaba una atmosfera de tensión muy pesada y en ambos rostros no había expresión alguna.

-Por un lado tener la influencia de L. que puede llegar a controlar a la policía a su antojo y por el otro lado ser Kira, seria completamente invencible. Y tratándose de mi es posible que lo logre, no! Estas convencido de que lo hare- Light seguía acusando a Ryuuzaki, mirándolo hacia abajo intrigado por su contestación.

Un "así es" salió de los perezosos labios de Ryuuzaki, ciertamente eso no ayudo a liberar la tensión, casi inmediatamente Yagami movió a Ryuuzaki en la silla con ruedas en el que estaba sentado. De cara a cara quedaron, Yagami se agacho un poco hacia el, coloco sus manos en los hombros de L. este estaba sorprendido, mirándolo fijamente.

-Ryuuzaki- dijo Light con total armonía en su rostro -¿Crees que después de detener al actual Kira yo… me convertiré en un asesino? ¿Me ves como ese tipo de persona?-

Con el rostro congelado en el asombro y los ojos inexpresivos L. le contesto – si te veo así y estoy convencido de ello-

Yagami-Kun callo en la misma posición y cerro los ojos por unos segundos para controlar sus iras pero ni todo el tiempo del mundo podría hacerle calmarse ante el echo que estaba atrapado para siempre de su libertad con este excéntrico L. que lo culpaba de algo que Light estaba convencido de ser inocente.

Fue un reflejo, fue inmediato, al momento en que Yagami empujaba hacia atrás a Ryuuzaki y le golpeaba en la cara, este tenia el pie de Ryuuzaki pegado a su rostro, golpeándolo de igual manera.

No era la primera que vez que pasaba entre esos dos, por un lado eran igual de inteligentes y podían llegar a leerse la mente y era por eso mismo que al saber ya lo que el uno pensaba por adelantado que se desarrollaba una atmosfera de confusión y ansiedad al pasar tanto tiempo juntos.

Al principio las noches parecían interminables, no dormían en la misma cama ya que las cadenas eran lo suficientemente largas como para dormir en camas separadas pero ciertamente unidas, el cuarto tenia solo una ventana con vista hacia los otros edificios, no televisión, no luz excepto por una lámpara en un rincón, ni siquiera Ryuuzaki llevaba sus dulces al dormitorio, y ambos evitaban digerir líquidos horas antes de dormir para no tener la molestia de hablarse durante la noche.

Generalmente nunca se dormían temprano por eso al momento de dormir, hacían eso dormir, no charla acerca de Kira, no miradas despectivas era el momento en el que menos se hablaban.

Pero esa noche ambos estaban con los nervios de punta esperando la oportunidad perfecta para pelear como adolecentes orgullosos, que fingían no tener problemas con el otro pero la manera en que se ignoraban era tan obvia y tensa para dos tipos que estaban a punto de dormir juntos, - ¿Por qué ?, explícame por que haces esto – rompió el silencio Yagami

-No es un asunto personal Yagami-Kun- dijo en tono leve L. caminando hacia la cama.

A el poco le importaba lo que Light sentía, Ryuuzaki llego al punto en que solo quería resolver el caso, sin importar quien muera o no. Y Light lo sabia bien no por nada pensaban de igual manera. Las palabras salieron como agua rebosante en un recipiente que no podía contenerla más.

-Te odio a ti, a tu egoísta manera de pensar, odio el hecho que tenga que estar a tu lado las 24 horas del día, desearía poder haberte matado cuando fui Kira- la voz de Yagami no cambio ni un poco mientras lo decía, Ryuuzaki que ya estaba acostado se sorprendió tanto con las palabras que oyó que no pudo decir nada.

Solo se miraban esperando la reacción del otro, L. se encontraba en un frenesí de sentimientos no sabia lo que hacia, se abalanzó hacia el cuello de su compañero y empezó a ahorcarlo con la mirada perdida completamente sumida en oscuridad. Yagami se defendía pero era inútil las posiciones no estaban a su favor, mientras el hacia el esfuerzo por no caer Ryuuzaki arrodillado en la cama perdía fuerza fue en ese entonces cuando Light aprovecho y se abalanzó sobre el.

Solo se escuchaba el chocar de las cadenas, y una leve tos y gemidos de Yagami recuperando el aliento.

Las palabras estaban de mas, entre tanta tensión y estrés no podía esperarse menos de ambos, después de todo eran humanos pretendiendo ser maquinas de pensar.

Yagami sostenía con fuerza los brazos de L. mientras se sentaba sobre su entrepierna sin importarle lo incomoda que se observaba la escena.

-Lo siento, perdóname Yagami-Kun-

-Ryuuzaki- dijo Yagami con un hilo de voz prácticamente susurrando –yo también te considero mi amigo- mirándolo y L. devolviéndole la mirada, ambos sintiéndose tan absurdos.

Le soltó y lentamente se recostó a su lado, cerrando los ojos y quedándose profundamente dormido.

En su soñoliento estado Yagami solo sintió las cadenas moverse, seguido de un calor inesperado en sus labios y un suspiro que le transmitió el sentimiento de algo deseado apunto de cumplirse.


End file.
